Breeding Centre Storys
by Snivylover
Summary: There are hundreds of Pokemon Centres and Pokemarts, but only one Breeding Centre. PokeXPoke/PokeXHuman
1. Houndoom hounding

Breeding centre storys

In the world of Pokémon there are many Pokémon centres, daycares, and stores. But only one breeding centre.

You can either sell or lend your Pokémon to fuck or be fucked by other Pokémon. But that's not the only purpose of the breeding centre for an small fee you can be rammed by a Rapidash or have sex with a Slowbro. This is a collection of stories straight from the Ponyta's mouth about this wonderful place.

The assistant smiled at the trainer who had just came in.

"Selling, lending or buying?" He asked the nervous girl.

"Lending and buying." She said pulling out a Pokeball.

"Which Pokémon and how long?" The girl pasted the ball to him.

"Female Eevee answers to Mimi for a week and I want a male Houndoom." The assistant grinned.

"Good, good we have an appointment coming in tomorrow and she's just what we need. Down the corridor to your right we'll send in the Houndoom in a few." The girl nodded glad to have an excuse to leave the grinning man alone.

Houndoom smirked swishing his tail in excitement, he had been sold a year ago to the centre and loved it. Everyday he was fucking either Pokémon who where begging him for it, or humans who he would ram till they couldn't stand up straight. The pushed open the door eyes darkening when he saw the girl back to him unaware of his presence. Well he did like to hear them scream.

The girl cried out in fear as something slammed into her from behind pinning her to the bed a rumbling growl told her the Houndoom had arrived and by the feel of the cock digging into her back was horny as all hell. The Houndoom got off her and sat in front of her, dick and knot right in front of her face.

"Hound, Houndoom." He growled roughly tugging at her head with one paw drawing her closer to his angry cock. She eagerly started sucking him off one hand rubbing his pulsing knot. The Houndoom growled into her ear using one paw to push her head down on his cock. She hummed and licked at the salty pre-cum leaking from his tip shuddering at the taste.

Then to fast for her to follow the Houndoom moved away from her head circling around her on the bed. She shivered feeling his powerful paw's grasp her hips and pull her up doggy style. With a sudden jerk she screamed in pleasurable agony and the Houndoom shoved as much as his cock as he could into her tight pussy. He didn't even give her time to adjust to his massive size fucking her for all he was worth panting out parts of his name. She screamed and screamed her juices and blood from where he tore her shoving his self in slickening her opening as he roughly pounded her.

"AHHH YES! YES! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER HOUNDOOM!" the demon dog growled into her ear biting down on her shoulder and ramming her harder and faster then before. The girls eyes opened wide as she screamed again as Houndoom forced his massive knot inside her tight opening. She cried out in pain the knot stretching her to far but the pleasure of him bruising her G-spot dulled the pain as he pounded it into her, her blood and juices running down her shaking legs.

"HOOOOOOUUUUUUNDOOOOOOM!" he howled emptying his thick, hot seed into her womb the shear force of his cock pumping it into her making the girl cum as well. The girl collapsed shivering in the aftermath whimpering in slight pain as her womanhood ached Houndoom growled trying to tug his cock out of her impatient for his knot to deflate. After a few minutes he finally pulled his-self free he sat back panting watching the girl, the sight of their mixed cum leaking from her abused and bloodied opening making his knot swell dick hard again. He growled grinning and mounted her again pressing the head of cock against her anus. Before the girl could react or say anything he pushed inside making her scream and cry again. He stopped a few itches in this time giving her time to adjust. He knew from personal experience how painful it could be, being fucking in the ass. When he felt her relax slightly he pushed in deeper repeating the process till he was at his knot. The girl whimpered in need and want pushing back on him trying to get the swollen lump of flesh inside. Houndoom snarled at her giving her a warning nip on the shoulder and she stopped. There was no way he'd ever fit his knot inside her tight entrance. Growling he rocked his hip moving gentler then before ignoring the girls whimpered "harder" and "faster" unlike her he knew what he was doing. He gradually built up speed and before long was ramming her as hard and as fast as he was before the girl moaning and screaming with abandon. With a howl he came in her ass listening to her scream in bliss as she came as well. He pulled out growling when he saw he was still hard.

The girl turned moaning when she saw his cum covered erect cock. Almost in a trance she licked his cock cleaning him of their essence's, Houndoom growled pushing his cock into her mouth roughly. She obliged sucking him off and rubbing her tits against his ball sack Houndoom snarled forcing his knot into her mouth making her gag as he mated with her mouth. He growled and howled as he came shooting his cum down her neck. The girl pulled away and lay on the bed tired, Houndoom growled then in a display of gentleness tugged the (slightly damp from their cum) blanket over her. He left as she fell sleep to have a nap and wait for what ever he was mating with next.

_Hello it's Snivylover here. This is going to be a collection of PokemonXPokemon/PokemonXHuman storys with pairing's suggested by you. Any Pokémon (not sure about legendary's and genderless but we can work something out) with either a human or another Pokémon. Any pairing goes Be it BoyXGirl BoyXBoy GirlXGirl or even a threesome I'll even do orgies!_

_Just put in a review the Pokémon and humans you want (and their genders! For Pokémon could you also say whether or not they where lent or sold to the breeding centre) and anything in particular you want (bondage, blow-job, toy's anything!) and I'll try and do every request I get just be patient!_


	2. Eevee orgy

Breeding centre storys

Two girls walked into the centre giggling one carrying a camera, the assistant man grinned at his two regular costumers.

"Tanya, Sophie it's good to see you two again, we've got the Eevee's you asked for. Six females and two males right?" Tanya grinned and nodded.

"Yep this will be our best vid ever!" She said jokingly pointing the camera at him. The assistant chuckled at them.

"Your usual room is set up for you the Eevee's will be in, in a few." Sophie linked Tanya's arm and dragged her down the corridor eager to undress and set up.

Tanya set up the camera making sure it had a good view of the bed as Sophie smiled in to the lens.

"Ready for me?" Tanya nodded hitting the record button as Sophie began to strip twisting and moving her body like a dancer turning the already naked Tanya on as her breasts bounced slightly. Sophie lay on the bed her wet opening on full view for the camera and her girlfriend.

"Ohhh so hot, soo horny." Sophie panted as she rubbed and fingered herself for her audience. Purring squeaks where heard as the Eevee's they had hired jumped on the bed the cocks of the two male standing erect. Sophie smirked and started giving one a hand job still pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy as she licked at an Eevee's cunt. The other male growled cutely and batted her fingers away from her dripping entrance before half mounting her and plunging his cock in her slickened heat. Sophie moaned at the poke-cock digging her tongue into the Eevee by her faces pussy. Two other females claimed her breasts nipping and sucking on her tits rubbing their openings on her milky skin leaving glinting trails of there juices. The other male came in her hand whimpering in slight disappointment when she moved it away from him to pleasure two other females fingering them deeply.

The last female wasn't anywhere near the orgy on the bed instead she was lapping at the sweetness leaking from Tanya's woman hood as she watched her girl friend be gang banged by the horny Eevee. Tanya tried to hold in her moans roughtly pushing the Eevee's muzzle deeper into her with one hand pumping her other hand in and out of the Eevee's arse.

The second male after recovering joined the other who was pounding away at Sophie's pussy, he seemed to smirk and half mounted her as well shoving in his cock along side his friends, she threw her head back and screamed more and more of her cum gushing out of her.

"ohhh YES! YES! OHHH FUCK ME EEVEE!" the two males couldn't deign her humping her faster and harder her wetness slicking there dicks and dampening there fur creating a puddle under them on the bed. The first male howled feeling his end and...Something else approaching.

"OH OH CUM IN ME!" Sophie screamed and the male did just that his friend doing the same. The second one pulled out to recover but his friend remained frozen and began to glow.

"H-he's evolving!" Tanya panted and screamed as she came gushing all over the female Eevee's face who just lapped it all up with glee moaning when she came as well drenching Tanya's hand.

The male Eevee was evolving growing bigger making Sophie whimper her opening stretching to accommodate his new cock. The Eevee was now an Espion. The Espion seemed puzzled for a moment lifting his paw before seeming to grin at Sophie. She was picked up by his new psychic powers and lay spread eagle on her back unable to move as the Espion gave the Eevee's commands cock still berried deep inside Sophie. The female Eevee left Tanya being replaced by the male who wasted no time in fucking the hapless camera woman. The female's congregated around Sophie one sitting on her face squeaking out her name as Sophie began eating out its pussy, two new Eevee's took over the breasts letting the others take her hand Sophie thrusting her fingers in to them. The Espion nodded to his self pulled his cock out of her and slammed it back in roughly. Sophie gave a scream of pleasure but it was muffled by the Eevee she was eating out as the Espion had his way with her body. Tanya whimpered harshly as the Eevee thrust up into her, eye's closed she never noticed when he began to glow as well, not noticing how much time had passed and it was now dusk.

The Eevee howled as he evolved becoming an Umbrion harshly fucking Tanya for all she was worth.

As one the Eevee's on the bed came slinking off after a moment tired. But the Umbrion and Espion had other plans as they rammed their partners. The Espion came first over filling her already full womb with his seed before pulling out purring at the sight of the cum leacking out of her opening. After a few moments the Umbrion howled his realise into Tanya before abruptly leaving her cock still wet and hard. He jumped on the bed and the two Eevelotions nodded.

The Espion moved to the limp Sophie's head grinning in a way that told her 'we're not done yet' using his powers he forced her onto her hand and knees him mounting her head and Umbrion her back end. At the same moment they shoved their cocks in, Espion in her mouth and Umbrion in her arse hole. If it weren't for Espion in her mouth Sohpie would have been screaming in pleasure and pain but settled for sucking off the Pokémon who had been giving her such a wild ride. Panting and moaning their names the two males began licking each other over her back making out as they fucked their human play thing. Tanya whimper and fingered her pussy aided by Umbrion's which was cum leaking out of her. After a few moments the two males came as one and deciding that this human had, had enough left her alone. But not before dragging Tanya onto the bed. Pinned under them she could only scream in pleasurable pain as they fucked her pussy and ass, her whimpers silenced when Sophie kissed her sloppily making out with her girlfriend while the two Pokémon abused her pussy and ass.

The two didn't last long filling her used and abused holes with there sticky cum and leaving the girls alone to clean them selves off.

"Best...Vid...Ever!" Sophie panted with a slight giggle as Tanya got up on shaky legs cum dripping from her openings to switch off the camera.

"Best Vid so far. Aren't we doing one with a couple of Ryhorn soon?" Sophie grinned licking a bit of cum off her fingers.

"Poke-porn star best job in the world."


	3. Pain and lots of it

Breeding centre storys

_My first request and I'm quite proud, word of warning if you don't like Yaoi or a person being deliberately hurt and getting off on the pain don't read this chapter! Don't review saying its disgusting because I have warned you! Don't like don't read!_

The assistant looked up as a boy came in fidgeting slightly.

"Buying, selling or lending?" the boy gulped.

"I want to buy a male Infernape, biggest and wildest one you've got!" the man nodded.

"Alright go to a room strip and we'll send him in." The boy nodded. "And we'll have Chansy and nurses on stand by, just in case." The boy didn't even notice and the man shook his head smiling a little.

"well we are about due for a guy or girl like him." He mused.

The Infernape growled snapping at a Pichu that came to close, when the Centre went for wild they gave you wild as in fresh from the wild driven mad with hormones then set lose on you wild. Though they did aim to please. He glared at the naked human sat on the bed puffing up his chest as he raked his eyes over his muscular form. With out warning he leapt at the human snapping up his arms almost painfully the boy squirmed and moaned at the pain. The Infernape tightened his grip easily bruising the boy but he just moaned. So the human liked to play rough huh? With a sudden harsh jerk he tossed the boy to the floor before jumping on his back and twisting his arms back just to the point where he was almost dislocating his shoulders the human squirmed under his grasp.

"Please, use me, abuse me, brake me!" the Infernape grinned and got off him pulling the human back and wrapping on arm around his neck in a choke hold. He held the human wrist in front of his face and with a twist of his hand snapped it like a twig, the human screamed.

"OH YES, PLEASE INFERNAPE!" the Infernape chuckled he liked his human play thing. The tightened the head lock dick growing harder as his listened to the others chocked off cries. He reluctantly let go shoving the human harshly to the ground legs wrapping around his humans waist. He pushed down on the human back grinning as he gasped for breath waiting for that tell tail crunch. The humans screams became louder as one of his ribs cracked under the Pokémon's strength. The Infernape chuckled the sounds driving him wilder, with out any prep he shoved his cock into the boys ass the boy screamed writhed under the Infernape as his opening spilt and bled thankfully slickening the Pokemon's massive and hot dick making the following thrusts easier but the tearing only grew making it all the more painful for the boy. The ape grunted and grabbed his elbows forcing him up while keeping his legs pinned to the floor so the boy was arched like a bow.

"AAHHHHAAA PLEASE! BRAKE ME! BRAKE MEEE!" The Infernape snarled and tugged back a sudden snap bringing the boys pleasure/pained scream up a octave and a few decibels as the Infernape threw him back to the floor pushing his face into the carpet as if trying to suffocate the boy all the while still roughly fucking his bloodied arse hole. The boy whimpered slightly realising in the pain he was feeling.

"Please MORE Infernape, Abuse me, BRAKE ME!" the Infernape snarled unhappy with being yelled at while he was fucking his tight ass and slammed his fist into the boys right shoulder grinning as it shattered. The boy screamed again desperately bucking back into Infernape's thrusts wanting more of that sinfully good pain. The Infernape howled and roughly picked him up by the shoulders deliberately trying to crush his broken one impaling the human on his cock blood running down his and the humans legs biting the back of the humans neck teeth gouging his flesh as he came into the broken human. The boy whimpered and howled in blissful pain as the fire types steaming hot cum burned at his insides. The Infernape pulled out then threw the boy again bashing his head against a wall then forcing him onto his hands and knees, he growled and harshly grabbed at the boys hair forcing his dick into the boys mouth deeply thrusting into him glad to finally stop the screams that there starting to give him a head ache. The boy moaned and whimpered around the cock in his mouth shivering in orgasmic agony when some of Infernape's pre would trickle down his neck scorching it. Infernape moaned growling a little and taking his unbroken arm into his free hand twisting the forearm as if to see how much give there was in it. He let go of the boys hair and using both hands twisted it slowly and oh so painfully till the bones snapped one spearing trough his flesh and skin. That was it for him the boys eye's rolled up in his head and he screamed around Infernapes cock cumming on the floor. The Infernape howled in pleasure as the boys mouth vibrated around him and came in the boys mouth. His cum burned the boys mouth and scorched its way down inside him, before he finished cumming he pulled it out of the boys mouth letting it splatter across his face. The boy moaned and whimpered the hot cum sure to leave burn marks on him. The Infernape scoffed at the beaten and broken human and in a final act of pain punched him in the jaw cheekbone shattering leaving the boy spitting up blood and teeth.

"T-t-thank you." The boy slurred face already bruising the Infernape didn't react or turn around he just left him letting the Chansy and nurse's fix the boy. Who knows he might get the chance of a repeat performance.


End file.
